


【冬芽】My Prince

by chingching27



Series: 【冬盾】皇室風暴 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Bucky, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 攝政王Steve和他的前保鑣Bucky的戀愛故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我本來想從前傳開始慢慢寫，  
> 但真的好想寫懷孕中纖細虛弱的豆芽被冬哥呵護的故事，  
> 只好把本來是設定為番外的這一章提前了，  
> 而且本來應該是一章完的番外我不知不覺寫成了連載......
> 
> 篇名是因為雖然Steve實際上是公爵，  
> 但對Bucky來說他是他的小王子（心）

天氣是入秋以來難得的大晴天，連日陰雨的帕斯地區已經快要發黴，連庭院裡的小草都快要在水中泡爛了一般無精打采。  
Bucky是被陽光亮醒的。他不適的瞇起眼，在懷裡的人哼著往他胸口鑽時，迅速的拉起棉被遮住了光源。

 

「Bucky......」懷裡的人半睡半醒，無意識的扭動著身體：「幾點了？我還是睏......」  
『還很早，昨天窗簾沒拉好，你再多睡下。』Bucky調整了一下位置，讓戀人趴靠著他的胸口，一手輕輕撫摸他的後背，感受到手掌底下纖細得像是能直接摸到骨頭的身軀，無聲又嘆了口氣。

 

孕期剛要進入第四個月，但Steve孕吐的情形絲毫沒有減緩，昨晚睡前又吐了一次。他的貼身侍女──同時也是Steve嬰兒時期的奶媽的女兒，他的青梅竹馬，從任何方面來說都是Steve最重要的朋友──Delia不只一次有意的指出這是因為胚胎著床期他的alpha沒有像應該做的那樣待在Steve身邊，alpha動情素不足會讓omega的受孕狀態不穩定，即使沒有流產也會讓孕期反應更加劇烈而漫長。

Steve制止了Delia，她只是聳聳肩，端來一杯溫開水讓Steve喝下，同時瞄了眼站在一旁面色凝重的Bucky。

 

「別把Delia的話放在心上，Buck。」把Delia打發去幫他拿毯子，Steve緩慢的喝完了水，一邊努力調勻氣息一邊說：「有些事，她不能理解.......」  
『我是理應受這種責備。』Bucky輕聲截斷Steve的話，他走上前來，在Steve身邊坐下：『Stevie，過來我這裡。』  
Steve放下杯子，爬到Bucky腿上，讓Bucky把他圈在懷裡，吻了下他柔軟的金髮，手溫柔的放在Steve小腹上。

 

依照Steve懷孕的週數，這時應該能看出明顯的小腹了，尤其跟Steve纖瘦的身軀相較。然而孩子似乎長得很慢，加上Steve因為強烈孕吐造成的食慾不振，整個人又瘦了一大圈，到現在還是不太像有孕的模樣。  
Bucky的手順著腹部稍微往上，清楚地摸到了Steve突出的肋骨。

『Steve，』Bucky憂心的皺起眉，即使他不是醫師，也知道這不是個正常的情況：『你真的該多吃一點，每餐吃少少的沒關係，但應該要多吃幾餐。你跟寶寶都太瘦了，我很擔心⋯⋯』  
Steve沒有答話，剛剛吐了那一場耗損了他很多力氣，他半蜷在Bucky胸口，一下又一下深呼吸，好半晌才開口：「比你不在的那時候好多了，醫師也這麼說。他說我的狀況正在好轉，寶寶成長的幅度也比先前大，至少現在他應該能夠穩定地待在我肚子裡了。剛開始的時候，我覺得他隨時都會離開⋯⋯」  
『我真的很抱歉。』Bucky嘆氣，他抱著Steve躺了下來，Steve在他懷裡翻了個身，仰起頭對上他的眼神，：「Bucky，你愛我嗎？」  
『非常愛。』Bucky毫不猶豫地回答，每次Steve問這個問題總是讓他心碎，總是讓他想起這個問題第一次出現時他不應該的沈默。

『這個世界上，我只愛你了。』Bucky伸手捧住Steve小巧的臉蛋，難以想像這副身軀到底怎麼能撐起那麼多事。

 

作為王位的第二繼承人和內定的攝政王，在國王已經彌留之際，Steve肩上的責任越來越重。王儲Jonathan才七歲，Steve不僅負責政事也要負責監督Jonathan的教育，這又佔去了他本來就所剩無幾的空閑時間。  
雖然已經跟王后討論過，也得到Steve母親女公爵的同意，讓Bucky陪著Steve到Rogers家位於帕斯的城堡休養安胎，但每日總是還有幾封非要Steve處理不可的公文送來，而這些對Steve來說都是不小的精神負擔。

Bucky對Steve幾乎是寸步不離的照料，Steve也需要他在身邊。只是每次看見Steve為那些公事焦頭爛額時，Bucky總是難以鬆開眉間的結。

 

『他們是不是不懂什麼叫靜養？』有一天Steve花了特別多時間在處理公事，用晚餐前又吐了一次，整個人虛弱到甚至無法靠自己的力氣走路。Bucky把人一路抱回寢室，躺在床上的Steve嘴唇蒼白得毫無血色，讓Bucky又急又氣。  
被急召進城堡的醫生替Steve注射了營養劑和安眠劑讓他陷入沉睡，Bucky跪在床邊，握著Steve落在棉被外的手，手心冰冷的觸感讓Bucky心底也一片涼。

「Bucky⋯⋯」Steve囈語般地喊Bucky的名字，Bucky湊上前去正要應答時，Steve又說：「別走⋯⋯」

 

如果時光可以逆流，Bucky想回到四個月前，狠狠揍一頓那個膽小的自己。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky認識Steve的時候，是以貼身保鑣的身分，在國王重病，王室內鬨的時刻，受命保護Rogers家唯一的繼承人Steven Grant William Rogers勛爵。

Rogers家在洛藍帝國的地位是一人之下萬人之上。Steve的母親Sara Mareena Angelica Rogers公爵是國王親妹，作為右輔政大臣長達二十年。洛藍皇室的繼承制度是在同一輩中以年齡排序，同輩者只有一人可以繼位，具有生育能力的omega因為能確保子代的王室血統，往往又會受到更大的重視。  
洛藍皇室向來子息不厚，前任國王Alexander只有Sara公爵一個妹妹，而兩人又各自只有一個小孩。Steve比王子Jonathan年長十三歲，又是omega，原應是王位的第一順序繼承人，但Steve是早產兒，自出生起就體弱多病，直到性徵發育期仍然比同齡人明顯瘦小。王室內部一直對Steve能否撐起一國之君的位子頗有疑慮，反對聲浪尤以王后娘家為最。而國王重病不能理事，Sara公爵又必須出訪鄰國時，Steve的安危頓時成了當下最棘手的問題。

 

Bucky受雇於洛藍國內最頂尖的安全顧問團，創立人是沒有繼位的皇室公主，雖然離開皇室自行創業，但至今仍和皇家關係密切。現任領導人Jake Jensen則是軍隊出身，曾經是Sara公爵征服南漠時的副將，作為能調動保鑣的心腹，由他負責愛子的安全，自然是Sara的第一選擇。  
而Bucky作為『當時剛好沒事的人』，就這麼被派任到Steve身邊，陪他經歷了一場險及生命的冒險，住進他不曾被誰撩動的心房。

 

『而且還順便搞出人命來了。』Steve懷孕的消息是Jake從Sara那邊知道後，轉達給Bucky的，Bucky被這個重大消息砸得暈頭轉向時，Jake倒是老神在在，一邊咯咯的吃著花生一邊大笑，簡直像是把這消息當成下酒菜。  
Bucky陰鬱著臉一語不發，本來就對自己和Steve相戀的未來憂鬱悲觀，現在又多了一件煩心事。

那纖瘦的小身版怎麼可能順利的生下孩子？光想到懷孕期間Steve可能遭受的種種危險，Bucky就緊張得手心冒冷汗。

 

「只要你在我身邊就好。」他回到Rogers家在皇城內府邸的第一晚，Steve便是這麼對他說的。當時他因為不明原因發起高燒，整張小臉被燒得一片通紅，手腳卻冰冷得像是剛被泡在雪水裡。整個府邸忙進忙出，為他更換額頭上退燒用的毛巾，添加房內火爐的炭火。明明時序已經入夏，Steve的房間溫度卻高得讓Bucky大汗淋漓，但即使這麼高的室溫，還是無法阻止Steve燒得打起冷顫。  
醫生們去了又來，站在房間角落討論用藥，因為病人懷孕而有的諸多限制面有難色。Bucky只能坐在床邊看他們，無意義的替Steve已經蓋得很扎實的被子按緊被角，除此之外他什麼也做不了。

Steve睜開因為高燒而乾澀發紅的雙眼，輕輕喚了他一聲，Bucky立刻撲到他身側，詢問他需要什麼。

 

「沒什麼，只是想確認你真的在。」Steve說，Bucky下午來到公爵府，進房間看他時，他已經開始被反覆的高燒折磨，睡睡醒醒，意識昏沉。他不能確定Bucky出現在他床邊是已發生的事時還是他的夢境，如果是前者，那麼美好的事情又變成過去式了嗎？  
『我不會再離開你了。』Bucky撫摸著Steve的臉頰對他承諾。在漫長的軍旅生涯中，他曾經遭受過各種創傷與折磨，但那些所有的疼痛加起來，也沒有看著Steve難受而他無能為力，來得令Bucky痛苦。  
Steve的嘴角勾起一個小小的笑花，又開口：「你知道我們有寶寶了嗎？」  
『是，我知道。』Bucky溫柔的說：『我很高興，也很擔心你的身體……所以你要趕快好起來，讓寶寶也能健康的長大好嗎？』  
「嗯……」Steve應了一聲，很快又睡去。

 

那次Steve燒了兩天，熱度才漸漸退了下來，但身體還是一直很虛弱。出於對獨子健康狀況的擔憂，Sara決定讓Bucky陪著Steve到Rogers家位於帕斯地區的莊園休養。  
帕斯在洛藍國南方，靠近海洋，氣候比北方的首都溫和許多，即使冬天也不太下雪。Steve童年時期有很長一段時間在這裡度過，對帕斯地區一直有著很深刻的情感，直到十二歲後，Sara認為他必須為執掌宮廷治理國事做準備，不能再長時間遠離王宮，他待在帕斯的時間才被迫縮短。

 

「我以前偶爾會想，我以後一定會在這裡辦婚禮，在這個花園裡。」馬車開進莊園大門時，Steve很開心的說。進入南方後他氣色明顯好轉，呼吸也顯得順暢許多，Bucky伸手撥開他額前的金髮，笑著回答：『是嗎？嗯⋯⋯我也覺得挺不錯的。』  
「⋯⋯那時候還沒有遇到你呢。」Steve垂下眼，Bucky的手指沿著他的側鬢滑過他的臉頰，捧起他的下巴，忍不住又吻了上去。  
『終究會遇到的，我的Stevie⋯⋯』

如果這是命運給我唯一的善待，我不會讓它再有猶豫著想收回的機會。

 

也許是源自童年時的夢想，自從來到帕斯莊園後，Steve時不時就會說一點關於婚禮的計畫，Bucky自然樂於應和，一切只要讓Steve說起來時有精神、有笑容的話題，Bucky都願意聽他說。  
雖然實際上，他們的婚事正在無限期延宕中。

 

宮內傳統派與王子派爭執不下，傳統派認為Steve不管是排行還是第二性別，都比Jonathan更有資格繼承王位；而王子派試圖引進國王嫡子繼位的模式，好鞏固王后娘家Walter公爵一脈的勢力，他們指出Steve在繼承王位前就已經私下訂親並且有孕，也未經過皇家議會的合議通過，不符合禮法規矩。  
歷代王儲在繼位前就成婚有孕的所在多有，皇家議會對王儲的婚事向來不會橫加阻擾，誰都知道Walter一派的主要目的是攻擊Bucky，指他出身平民、來歷不明，沒有資格作為王夫，並暗示若Steve繼位，他的婚配對象會對王室形象造成重創。  
這些指控堪稱強詞奪理，王室血脈只重視omega，因為「從己身所出」是無可非議的血親，最大可能的阻斷了血統的混淆，alpha來自何方雖說並非無足輕重，但遠不足以削去繼承王位的資格。

 

Steve原先就沒有繼承王位的意願，一來個性不合，二來健康無法負擔，有了Bucky之後更不希望讓他捲入王室的種種糾葛。雖說未來作為公爵繼承人的丈夫，Bucky仍然逃不了王族責任，但比起一國之君的配偶，負擔要小得太多了。  
從旁輔佐國君對Steve來說是更好的選擇，Sara尊重兒子的意思，Rogers家自願退讓繼位順序，換取國王、王后與王儲對Steve婚事的支持，並保有Rogers家現有的勢力，可說是一舉數得。但傳統派對Jonathan繼承王位的強力反對，讓彌留的國王無法提早退位，同時波及到Steve和Bucky。以左輔政大臣為首的一群人希望Steve能重新婚配勢力更大的配偶，導致Steve和Bucky的婚事不能提上日程，婚禮遲遲無法進行。

 

對婚禮什麼時候才要進行，Bucky並不是很在意，他全心全意只有Steve和他肚子裡的孩子，和Steve一直待在帕斯莊園也無所謂。從小就孤單飄零，讓名份禮俗對Bucky來說都是沒什麼意義的事，眼前的人才是唯一要緊。

然而位在漩渦中心的人，即使不去挑事，事情也會找上門來。


End file.
